


What You Mean To Me. (Cherik)

by midhiel



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charming Charles, Erik Has Feelings, Erik celoso, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midhiel/pseuds/midhiel
Summary: Erik quiere declararle a Charles lo que siente por él pero las cosas no salen cómo las había planeado.





	What You Mean To Me. (Cherik)

¡Hola! Esta historia se divide en dos partes. Aquí subo la primera y espero que les guste.

What You Mean To Me

Erik amaba a Charles con locura. Desde el instante en que lo rescató de las aguas en su vano intento por detener el submarino de Shaw, Erik Lehnsherr palpó la tensión sexual que había entre ellos. La siguió sintiendo el tiempo que trabajaron para la CIA, cuando entrenaron en Westchester y, luego, tristemente vino lo que él llamaba “el divorcio cubano” y se tuvieron que separar. Se había enterado por Sean que ahora, seis meses más tarde, Charles había mandado a la entrometida Moira de regreso a sus oficinas en Washington y estaba viviendo solo con Hank en su mansión. Se encontraba confinado a una silla de ruedas pero no le guardaba rencor. Erik, por su parte, no se perdonaría jamás haber desviado la bala hacia atrás pero seguía culpando a la incompetente Moira por haberle disparado sabiendo que Charles estaba detrás de él porque Erik no lo había visto. De haber sabido que su mejor amigo estaba parado a sus espaldas, ¿habría sido tan estúpido en enviar el proyectil hacia atrás?

Erik caminaba por las calles de Nueva York con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del saco, con una boina en la cabeza y botas para protegerse del frío. Todavía no había nevado pero para esa noche estaba anunciada una fuerte nevisca. Había decidido ir a Westchester a eso de las cinco, platicar con Charles y, si sus planes salían bien, se quedaría allí a pasar la noche, y si los planes salían mal, permanecería allí hasta convencerlo. Erik sonrió maquiavélicamente porque cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, no había manera de quitárselo hasta que lo consiguiera y desde que lo conoció en el agua, Charles se había introducido en su mente de una manera muy especial; más allá de la telepatía y de la razón, Charles ocupaba cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Pasó junto a una joyería y la sensación metálica lo hipnotizó frente a la vidriera. Había tantos anillos, collares, pulseras, una pieza más bella que la otra. Pero Erik no tenía ni un dólar, tampoco iba a entrar a robar porque Charles jamás aceptaría un regalo requisado con violencia.

Se le ocurrió una idea, pero no podía desarrollarla en medio de la calle. Fue hasta un baño público, se cercioró de estar solo, acto seguido, trabó la puerta principal con su mirada y se dispuso a poner manos a la obra. Se quitó la cadenita que siempre llevaba colgada con el relicario con las fotos de sus padres, cortó un extremo y formó una delgada sortija de plata. Ya estaba, tenía el regalo adecuado para visitarlo. 

El bus hacia Westchester lo dejó a una legua de la mansión. Hacía frío y Erik se subió el cierre de su saco hasta el mentón. No le quedaba más opción que caminar. Cuando llegó, tocó el timbre del portón con fuerza y Hank lo atendió por el interruptor.

-¿Erik? – preguntó su voz desde la máquina -. Bueno, espera, eh, Charles. . . Charles está con un invitado pero. . . 

-¿Vas a dejarme pasar o arranco el portón? – contestó Erik en un tono nada amigable.

-Sí, Erik, sí – afirmó el joven nervioso -. Espera que ya te abro.

Hank llegó con un gran manojo de llaves, de esas de los cuentos góticos que abren los calabozos de los castillos. Erik estaba dando saltitos por el frío y si no se apuraba definitivamente arrancaría la reja. Pero el joven fue veloz y pronto recorrieron la avenida y llegaron hasta la puerta principal. 

-¿Quieres acercarte a alguna chimenea? – sugirió Hank, mientras lo dejaba pasar -. Yo estaba en la biblioteca así que esa está encendida.

-Quiero ver a Charles.

-Está con un invitado tomando el té.

Erik miró su reloj de pulsera: claro, las cinco y cuarto. Charles era tan británico a pesar de haber crecido en Nueva York porque su madre era escocesa y le había legado la costumbre.

-Bien – dijo con aire decidido y se quitó el saco y la boina y los arrojó sobre un sillón, dejando al descubierto su vieja camisa oscura con cuello de tortuga -. En ese caso, prepara una tercera taza porque me uniré al grupo.

-¡Qué! No, Erik, no puedes.

Erik le alzó el dedo en un gesto admonitorio.

-La única persona en el mundo que puede responderme con un “Erik, no” es Charles, ¿entendido?

Hank se arrancó las gafas. Por el amor a las ciencias, estaba a punto de convertirse en Beast si no se autocontrolaba.

Erik sonrió con malicia.

-Buena suerte en controlarte, jovencito. Si me buscas estaré en la sala de invitados – y para cerciorarse de que no lo interrumpiera, al salir, cubrió la puerta con dos armaduras medievales.

Hank odiaba convertirse en Beast. Por eso había desarrollado un suero que anulaba su mutación pero Erik se la había hecho difícil y tuvo que inyectarse una dosis antes de correr a algún teléfono a alertar a Charles.

Erik carraspeó antes de bajar el picaporte. Allí, detrás de esa puerta, se encontraba Charles, el mismo Charles del que estaba locamente enamorado y que le había dicho herido que no podían estar juntos. Cierto, el triste “divorcio cubano.” Pero eso tenía que cambiar.

Erik bajó el picaporte y antes de empujar, oyó la voz de Charles: “Es asombroso lo que me cuentas. Eres increíble. Así que participaste en la Primera Guerra Mundial. . .”

“Ya estuve en la Guerra Civil, muchacho.”

Esa voz, una voz masculina, ¿de dónde la recordaba? Erik empujó la puerta y se encontró a Charles sentado frente a la mesa servida para el té, junto con ese tal James Howlett. Sí, Erik lo recordaba bien, los había mandado, sí, los había mandado a cogerse a los dos y bien que Erik tuvo ganas de que Charles le propusiera seguirle el consejo. Pero ahora estaba sentado junto a su gran amor, bebiendo té a la usanza inglesa con la vajilla de porcelana china, bocaditos dulces y salados y en el centro de la mesa había un pastel de crema y cerezas, el favorito del goloso Charles.

-¡Erik! – exclamó Charles y volteó hacia él con una sonrisa. No había rencor en su voz, solo alegría por verlo -. Esta es mi jornada de las sorpresas, primero Logan viene a visitarme, Erik, ¿recuerdas a James Howlett? Es Logan para los amigos.

-Me alegra que considere a Charles su amigo, señor Howlett – contestó Erik con todo el sarcasmo del que fue capaz.

Logan le contestó con una sonrisa entre dientes.

-Es un placer y, ¿tú eres?

-Él es Erik Lehnsherr – replicó Charles.

-Ah, lo recuerdo, “Yo soy Charles Xavier”, “Y yo Erik Lehnsherr” – hizo memoria Logan.

-Por favor, Erik, siéntate con nosotros – pidió Charles.

A Erik no le quedó más opción que obedecer y se sentó en la punta. Logan estaba en el otro extremo y Charles sentado exactamente en el medio de los dos. Igualmente, la mesa era larga y redonda. Sonó el teléfono y Charles movió su silla hacia la mesita de café para alzar el tubo.

-¿Sí, Hank? Sí, Erik está aquí con nosotros. . . Sí, comprendo – rio divertido -. No, me encanta que haya venido. Eso me recuerda, ¿podrías acercar una taza, platos y cubiertos para él? Sí, por supuesto que se quedará con Logan y conmigo.

¡Allí la tenía Hank!, sonrió Erik internamente. 

-Hank ya viene y te traerá lo necesario para que te nos unas, Erik – avisó Charles, regresando a la mesa -. ¿Quieres comer algo? Debes tener hambre. Estos muffins de chocolate están deliciosos.

-Espera a probar el pastel que le traje a Charles – opinó Logan con su sonrisita.

-Sí, es maravilloso que te hayas acordado de mi pastel favorito.

Erik estaba dándole un amplio mordisco al muffin pero se detuvo para mirar a Charles interrogante.

Charles rio. Se veía fascinante con su camisa blanca y su chaleco azul, realmente el tono resaltaba el brillo de sus ojos. Además se lo notaba feliz y Erik se planteó si se debía a un estado natural o era la presencia suya o la de ese inoportuno invitado.

-La semana pasada fuimos con Hank a una pastelería en la ciudad y, ¿con quién crees que nos cruzamos? 

-Una pastelería, ¿qué extraño? – comentó Erik, mirando a Logan intensamente -. No lo hacía asiduo a las pastelerías, señor Howlett.

-He recorrido tantos lugares – contestó Logan y sacó un habano.

-Por favor, no – pidió Charles -. El humo me hace daño mientras como.

-Ah, perdón – volvió a guardarlo en el bolsillo.

-Gracias – sonrió Charles y se volvió hacia Erik -. Como te decía, estábamos en la pastelería eligiendo un dulce y quería llevarme un pastel como este, ya sabes, mi favorito de crema y cerezas, pero Logan se lo había pedido antes y ya no quedaban más, y, entonces, muy amablemente, él estaba pagando cuando escuchó mi pedido y . . .

-Te entregó el pastel y él pidió otra cosa o se fue con las manos vacías – terminó Erik fastidiado. Odiaba esas historias que comenzaban con un encuentro casual y una de las dos partes sacrificando lo que quería en nombre de la otra. Era un cliché detestable. 

-No, se lo regalé como ofrenda de paz por haberlos tratado tan bruscamente a ti y a él en ese bar – corrigió Logan -. Charles quedó complacido y me pidió que viniera una tarde a tomar el té y aquí estoy. Claro que traje un pastel idéntico porque sé cuánto le gustan – sonrió pero luego sintió que su tenedor y la cuchara estaban vibrando, igual que los de Charles -. Eh, ¿qué pasa?

“Erik, contrólate,” pidió Charles mentalmente.

Justo entró Hank y su interrupción ayudó a que Erik recuperara la calma.

Unos minutos más tarde, Erik estaba degustando el té y algunos bocadillos. Hank se retiró y Charles apoyó los codos sobre la mesa con las manos enlazadas y reposó el mentón contra ellas. Se veía exquisito en esa postura y Erik pasó saliva para contenerse. El telépata lo respetaba y no iba a leerlo pero si su emoción era muy intensa podría sentirlo sin proponerse.

-Logan estaba contándome que participó en la Primera Guerra Mundial cuando llegaste – continuó Charles para romper el hielo.

-Mi padre fue condecorado en esa guerra – explicó Erik con orgullo -. Luego, su propio país lo mató en la siguiente – recordó con ironía y mucho dolor.

Charles se mordió el labio y maldijo que la mesa fuera tan larga porque hubiera deseado extenderle el brazo para tomarlo de la mano a modo de consuelo. Erik no lo podía leer pero entendió su reacción y se conmovió.

-Las guerras son dolorosas – expresó Logan -. Bien, Charles, ¿qué tal si dejamos de lado temas escabrosos y nos enfocamos en este apetitoso pastel?

Charles se mostró de acuerdo y acercó el pastel para hacer los honores. Era goloso por naturaleza así que lo dividió en cuatro partes iguales y generosas, una para él, otra para Erik, la otra para Logan y la última para Hank que la comería más tarde. Entregó a cada uno su plato y Erik, ansioso, atrapó su tenedor para probarlo. ¡Maldito, Logan! Tenía que admitir que estaba delicioso porque tenía la proporción exacta de azúcar y crema. No era empalagoso pero bien dulce, realmente se trataba de un manjar degustable. 

Charles probó primero una cereza y se relamió los labios. Erik estaba excitándose y ya no sabía qué hacer para contenerse y que no lo leyera.

-Sabes, Logan – comentó Charles casual -. Cuando te rastreé con Cerebro, descubrí tu mutación y es asombrosa. ¿Por qué no se la enseñas a Erik?

Erik entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. Así que ese bastardo aparecido de la nada tenía una mutación asombrosa, no una mutación cualquiera sino una asombrosa. De más está decir que los celos lo invadieron.

Logan sonrió entre dientes, entre soberbio y malicioso.

-Sí y mira lo que puedo hacer – cerró el puño y de entre los dedos le crecieron garras. Erik se mordía el labio con tanta fuerza que ya le sangraba. Charles volvió a tomar su “postura exquisita” y estaba fascinado. Logan pinchó su porción de pastel con las garras y la alzó con orgullo -. ¿Qué me dices, Erik? No necesito tenedor.

Erik apretó el suyo con fuerza. Charles seguía en su postura exquisita y sonriendo. 

-¡Oh! ¡Qué divertido!

A Erik solo se le presentó una idea: controlar los tres tenedores para apuñalar a ese bastardo. Se imaginó a Logan sin su sonrisita socarrona, sino hecho un cadáver tieso en el centro de la sala, con los tres tenedores atravesándolo de punta a punta. El piso de parqué estaría bañado en su sangre y él, Erik, feliz de haberle demostrado cuál era exactamente su mutación.

“¡Detente, Erik!,” le exclamó Charles mentalmente y enojado por primera vez.

Pero Erik no se detuvo y siguió pensando. Además de los tenedores, usaría una de las espadas medievales para cortarle el cogote.

“¡Erik, no!”

Así que encima Charles se enfurecía por lo que pensaba. Enojado, lleno de celos, fastidio y bronca, Erik se arrancó la servilleta que graciosamente se había colocado entre las rodillas y abandonó la sala con un portazo.

Logan dejó su pastel en el plato y cerró las garras. Charles estaba pasmado, observando la puerta. Conocía el carácter de Erik pero no podía creer que fuera tan resentido con Logan por lo que había ocurrido en ese bar y que ahora le tuviera envidia por su mutación. Porque había leído que Erik sentía celos y lo único que podría provocarle celos de Logan, según deducía Xavier, tenía que ser esa maravillosa mutación. No había nada más.

Logan notó que ya Charles no comía más y sacó su habano.

-Más de cien años viviendo y los hombres son todos iguales cuando alguien los atrae y sienten celos – comentó Wolverine, mientras lo encendía. Charles volteó hacia él sin entender -. Mi amigo, para ser telépata esto que se te escapó es demasiado.

Charles seguía sin comprenderlo.

-¡Maldita sea, Charles! – perdió Logan la paciencia -. ¡Ese Lehnsherr está loco por ti! 

…………….

Continuará

Esta es la imagen que me inspiró para escribir esto. Créditos a la genial Chainfour de su serie “Tiny Mutants.”

http://chainfour.tumblr.com/image/56059104185


End file.
